


Groceries

by deanislife



Series: Lake Vacation [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Domesticity, Grocery Shopping, M/M, nothing graphic, outsider's view
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 04:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5116307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanislife/pseuds/deanislife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maggie is alone in the grocery store where she works when two gorgeous men walk in. She knows something is special about them, but doesn't know what it is. She watches them as they do their shopping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Her Viewpoint

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to experiment with how an outsider would view the boys especially if they were doing something normal. This is what happened.

When they walked through the door, they immediately caught my attention. That wasn't hard to do given the fact that it was empty in the store before their arrival. I had the sneaking suspicion they would have caught my attention even if the place had been bursting with people. They had a presence that I felt in my gut. They were special somehow, I just didn't know how.

The shorter one led the way with the taller just slightly behind. They were quite close together, and I couldn't figure out how they could keep moving without tripping each other. Their shoulders brushed occasionally as they moved. When they got to the first aisle, they split wordlessly. One headed toward the cold items. The other moved toward the fruits and veggies. 

The taller one moved his long, brown hair out of his face with a quick shake of his head and then began to choose apples from the bin. He glanced my way briefly, and I was mesmerized by his eyes. They were slightly slanted and a beautiful, yet strange, mix of colors. I couldn't quite determine what color they were. Were they blue, gray, or blue-green? I guess you could call them hazel. His hair was soft looking and well-kept even if it was a bit longer than I generally found attractive. On him, it looked amazing. It framed his elfish features beautifully. He continued to rummage through the apples until he found 6 or 7 that met his approval. At that point he moved off down the spices aisle, and I lost sight of him.

Luckily, for me at least, the shorter one moved back into view. A say shorter, but he was over 6-foot tall. He was only shorter because the other one was so tall. He had his hands full and headed back to the front of the store to grab a basket. He wore his hair much shorter than the other man, and it was slightly spiked in the front. He wasn't clean shaven like the other man either, and I don't think I have ever seen a sexier 5 o'clock shadow in my life. His facial features were striking with a strong jawline, well defined cheekbones, and the most beautiful lips I have ever seen. He could have been an actor or a model. He had broad shoulders, a stocky build, and he seemed well-proportioned elsewhere. When he saw that I was looking his way, he smiled at me and his gorgeous green eyes twinkled. He gave me a wink and then placed his items in the basket and moved back toward the aisles. As he headed down the chips aisle, I noticed that his legs were a bit bowed, and I thought I would die. I've always had a thing for bow-legged men. No idea why!

About that time, the taller one popped back out of another aisle and stood looking over the crackers on the end cap. He moved gracefully for his height. He had to have been a good 4 inches taller than the other man. He also had very broad shoulders, but I couldn't tell much else about his body shape. He wore loose fitting clothes and multiple layers. He looked to be quite narrow through the waist though. His hands were huge. He lifted a box with his long fingers and began reading the nutritional information, but was interrupted when the other man called out to him.

"Sammy!"

"Yeah?" He answered. 

"C'mere."

He placed the box back on the shelf, tossed his hair again, and moved down the aisle in search of the other man. I leaned back from my place at the cash register, so I could see the video monitors. I quickly located them on the back aisle and watched them interact. They stood very closely and seemed to be discussing something they found to be quite important. The taller one smiled then at something the shorter one said, and I felt weak in the knees. He had the most beautiful set of dimples I have ever seen. His smile lit up the room. The shorter of the two smiled back and placed his hand on the taller one's lower back. They chatted a bit more, then the shorter one opened the freezer case and pulled out a package of frozen pie crusts. After placing it in the basket, he motioned for the taller one to put his items in the basket as well. After doing so, the taller one reached over and plucked something off the shorter one's cheekbone. He said something, and then they both smiled again. The shorter one leaned forward and pursed his lips, blowing on the taller one's fingertip. Good lord! I really thought I was going to die. These men were seriously hot!

The taller man laughed and watched as whatever he had caught in his fingers fell to the floor, and then ran his thumb in a soft caress over the other man's cheekbone. He seemed to say something that got a brief response and a shake of the head from the other man. They held each other's gaze for a moment and then moved off toward the beer/wine aisle together. They stayed very close together again as they moved. The taller one pushed the basket while the shorter of the two rested his hand on the small of the other man's back again. This time his hand was under the other man's jacket.

I lost sight of them at this point because the camera view switched. "Damn!" I muttered to myself. I was really enjoying the view.

I didn't miss out for long though. The taller one popped back out of the aisle a few minutes later and turned away from me, heading back over to the crackers. He looked over the choices, his long fingers holding the corner of one of the boxes.

"Hey, Dean!" He called.

"Yeah?"

"Do you care what I get?"

"No, Baby Boy! Whatever makes you happy!" Came the response from the spices aisle.

The taller man smiled again, nodded his head, and placed a box of crackers into the basket. He turned in my direction and started walking toward me. He looked directly at me and smiled. Not the million watt smile I saw earlier, but a nice friendly smile nonetheless. My breath caught in my throat. 

"Are you finding everything okay?" I struggled to say. 

He looked down shyly and grinned.

"I think so." He replied looking back up at me from under his bangs.

"Let me know if there is anything you need help with." I smiled in return.

"Will do!" He laughed and headed toward the back of the store.

I huffed out a sigh and shook my head. These guys were obviously together, and I had no chance with either of them, but they both took my breath away. They were absolutely stunning, and I couldn't stop watching them!

I tried to find them on the monitors again. Just before I gave up and looked away, the camera switched again and there they were. The one with the spiked hair, Dean, was casually leaning back against the ice cream freezer doors, and the one with the longer hair, Sammy, was leaning forward right in front of him. Dean reached his arm out and tugged on one of Sammy's belt loops pulling him in closer. Sammy moved forward until his foot was between Dean's opened legs. He leaned his forehead down until they were touching. Dean wrapped one arm around Sammy's back and pulled him even closer. Sammy smiled and placed his hands on either side of Dean's face. Dean's other arm came around Sammy's waist and his hand landed firmly on Sammy's rear, gently gliding down until it cupped his ass cheek from just underneath.

I gasped for breath. That was probably the hottest thing I'd seen in a while. I could feel my skin getting warm all over. I know I should have looked away. This was an intimate moment between the two of them that they obviously wanted kept that way. They were in the back of an empty grocery store, completely blocked from my view by rows of groceries after all. I just couldn't help but keep my eyes glued to the screen though. 

Sammy moved in even closer until their bodies were firmly pressed together from forehead to thigh. Dean tilted his chin up and gently pressed his lips to Sammy's lips. Sammy gently pulled back a little and said something to Dean. Dean's face lit up, and he smiled broadly. He nodded his assent to whatever Sammy had just said, and gently kissed him again. Then Sammy was moving backwards and sliding his hands down Dean's arms until he held both of Dean's hands in his own. He tugged gently and pulled Dean away from the freezer door. 

Once Dean was out of the way, Sammy opened the door and grabbed some vanilla ice cream. After placing it in the basket, he leaned toward Dean again and nuzzled into Dean's neck from behind. He lightly popped the shorter man on his rear and began heading up the aisle toward the front of the store. Dean smiled at his retreating back and grabbed the basket to guide it along behind.

They were heading my way. I quickly tried to reassemble my face into something less lustful and flushed. I really have no idea how well I did, but neither man made mention of anything when they reached the front.

"Find everything?" I asked, trying desperately to act like nothing out of the ordinary just happened.

"Yes! Thank you!" Dean drawled in a low voice. I felt my heart flutter a tiny bit. 

They began unloading their items and placing them on the conveyor belt. As the items approached me, I scanned them and began placing them in bags. Dean moved forward and began to help me.

"Dean?" Sammy asked.

"Yeah?"

"Did you grab the sour cream?"

"Crap! No, I forgot." Dean responded.

"Well, you can't make Sour Cream Apple Pie without the sour cream!" Sammy laughed.

"That's true!" Dean returned.

"I'll be right back!" Sammy said and turned to make his way to the refrigerated section.

Dean turned back to me with a smile on his face. His eyes twinkled again. I smiled, and quickly looked back down at the items I was processing.

"Having a good day?" He asked me in his deep voice.

"Yeah," I laughed. "A great day! How about yourself?"

"Oh yeah!" He responded. "My, uh, brother and I are on vacation. And he promised to make me his famous Sour Cream Apple Pie if I brought him out here for some quiet time. And I just love pie!"

Holy shit! Did he just say "brother"?

"Your brother?" I asked, trying to stay cool. I've never seen brothers interact that way before! I could feel sweat running down my back, but I felt shivery at the same time. "I never would have guessed you two were brothers."

"Oh yeah?" His eyes crinkled when he smiled this time. "Why is that?"

"You two, uh, don't look that much alike." I said, meeting his eye.

"Yeah, I look like our mom and he looks more like our dad." He laughed. "We get that a lot actually."

"Oh yeah?" I ask, desperately trying to maintain a neutral expression.

"Get what a lot?" Sammy asked as he walked back up to the counter where we were working on ringing up the groceries. He handed me the sour cream, and I added it to the other items.

"That we don't look like brothers." Dean answered with a smile.

"Ah!" Sammy responded with a huge grin on his face. "Yeah, that's true! We do hear that a lot." 

"I thought you guys were a couple." I laughed lightly. "Shows you what I know, don't it?"

Both men laughed quietly. Dean caught my eye as he handed me a credit card and said, "We get that a lot, too."

"Do you really?" I asked innocently. "Huh, imagine that!"

Sam smiled again and looked me in the eye.

"That doesn't bother you, then? If two guys were together?"

"Nope!" I replied holding eye contact. "Not a bit!"

He smirked briefly then smiled at Dean with that big dimpled smile again. I gripped the counter in front of me when the effects of that smile washed over me. And it wasn't even directed at me!

"How do, uh, other people around here feel about men who are in relationships with each other?" Dean asked in that gruff voice.

"Well," I hesitated. "Not everyone around here is as open minded as I am."

"Gotcha!" Dean said. As I looked up to meet his eyes, he gave me a sideways grin. "I guess you'll just have to let everyone know that you met a couple of brothers today who will be spending some quiet time together out by the lake then."

"I will certainly make sure I mention that." I replied.

Dean smirked at me a bit and then said, "I'll make sure I bring you back a slice of Sammy's apple pie. It is seriously the best pie I've ever had. Just like momma used to make!" He caught my eye again and winked at me. 

I laughed in response. 

"My name is Maggie," I said holding out my hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"I'm Dean," he said, as he caught my hand and shook it. "And this is Sam."

"Very nice to meet you, Maggie!" Sam said as he took my hand in turn. I met his eyes again and smiled.

"Please don't hesitate to stop back by when you need something." I said as I handed Dean back his credit card and his receipt. 

"Thank you." He began loading the bags into his basket as Sam slid through behind him toward the doors. For just the briefest moment, Sam's hand slid along Dean's waist. Their hands brushed together, and they smiled at each other again. I watched them, unable to tear my eyes away, as they headed for the door to leave the store.

I watched them talking and laughing as they loaded their bags into the back seat of a beautiful, black, classic Chevy Impala, and I shook my head to clear it. They were both gorgeous and seemed so much in love with each other. The glances they shared and the way they communicated with one another spoke volumes about their intimacy and the care they took of one another. The fact that they couldn't seem to stop touching each other left me weak. One day I'll find that with someone, I thought. I sighed as I watched Dean pull the car out of his parking spot and drive away.

I wonder if they will remember to bring me that slice of pie. It sounded heavenly!


	2. The Boys' Viewpoint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys are taking a couple of days off and need to pick up some supplies at the small-town grocery store. What happens when they find out they are being watched?

Sam and Dean needed some down time. It had been relatively quiet lately, so they decided to find a nice place in the country that had a lake for fishing and boating, not too many people who would stare at them in judgment, and without a history of supernatural activity. 

Through Sam's research, they found just the spot. It was a small community that had a few quaint rental cabins along a medium sized lake. Sam was begging to go there once he found the place. They could rent the cabin for three or four days and just spend some quality "Sam'n'Dean" time together for a change. He didn't really have to sell Dean on the idea, but Dean held out for just one special promise.

"Alright, Sammy!" Dean griped. "I'll go on one condition."

"What's that?" Sam asked, not relenting with the puppy dog eyes from under his too-long bangs.

"You have to promise me you will make that Sour Cream Apple Pie you used to make when we were younger. I haven't had one of those in years!"

Sam laughed and happily agreed. It would be nice to bake again. He hadn't had much chance to do any baking since before he left for Stanford. And that particular pie was one of Dean's favorites. It would be nice to spoil him a little. Especially if Dean was willing to do a little spoiling in return. Seemed like a fair exchange to him.

After they got settled at the cabin, they headed out to the local grocery store to pick up the items they would need while they were there. On the way, they chatted about what they wanted to get and split the list in order to make the trip go faster. Once they had the items straight in their heads, they fell into an easy silence. Dean rested his right arm along the back of the Impala's seat, gently stroking the back of Sam's neck and playing with his hair as he drove with his left hand. Sam had his hand resting on Dean's thigh, occasionally stroking with his thumb along the outside of his leg. It was a peaceful and comfortable silence for them. Something that had been with them now for the last six months. Once they finally opened up to each other about how they really felt for one another. They weren't stress free by a long shot, but the stress that was between them was almost completely gone. There was a new level of trust and oneness between them now.

Dean parked the car in the closest spot he could find, and they made their way into the store. Not wanting to ruin the mood from the car, they stayed close together until it made more sense to split up. Sam headed to the produce section while Dean headed back toward the refrigerated section.

As Sam looked over the produce, he glanced up at the young woman at the register. She seemed to be watching him. Sam shook his hair out of his face. He didn't want to be creepy, so he caught the woman's eye briefly and then returned to the business of selecting the perfect apples for Dean's requested pie. Finally he found several that would work, so he bagged them up and moved on back to gather the other items he would need for the pie. He looked back over toward the woman again before she left his eyesight. 

She was a natural beauty. She had what some people would refer to as a "peaches and cream" complexion. It went beautifully with her curly, strawberry blonde hair. And she was a buxom girl, not a frail little skinny thing. She was very cute, but she looked like she wouldn't put up with a lot of crap either, Sam determined. 

At this point, Dean had gathered quite a few items and realized that a cart would be a wise choice. He made his way back to the front of the store to retrieve one. When he noticed the young lady behind the counter, he gave her a winning smile. When she smiled shyly back in his direction, he gave her a little wink. A little flirt would probably make her day. Poor thing was stuck in this grocery store all by herself. A little Dean Winchester charm would certainly brighten her day!

He placed his armload of groceries in the basket and headed back down the aisle. He found his favorite chips and some of Sammy's favorite weirdo chips and put them in the basket as well. He smiled to himself as he thought about his brother. Sammy might be a freak about his food, but he was certainly the best thing that ever happened to Dean. Who would have thought that the two of them could be this happy? Dean shook his head and kept moving.

Sam, on the other hand, was standing in front of a display of crackers trying to figure out which ones the two of them would agree on. They would need them later to go with the chili Dean was going to be making. Sam was really looking forward to Dean's chili. The man could cook! And that was only one of the many hidden talents of his brother. One of the best things about the next four days for Sam was the chance for the two of them to make and enjoy home cooked meals for a change. They were both pretty good at cooking, but they never got the chance. With them always moving from place to place, they couldn't just spend time in the kitchen the way they both enjoyed. But one of the first things they did when they got to the little cabin was to check and see if there were pots and pans. They were both thrilled to find a fairly well-stocked set of kitchen necessities. Even big, tough Dean couldn't hide his excitement. Sam smiled to himself.

"Sammy!" He heard Dean call.

"Yeah?" Sam replied.

"C'mere!" Floated back up to him. Sam replaced the crackers on the shelf and went in search of his brother. He located him near the frozen pie crusts with a serious expression on his face.

"What do you need, Dean" Sam asked as he got closer.

"Are you going to make a crust from scratch or do you just want to pick up one of these frozen ones?"

"Aw man!" Sam responded. "I hadn't thought about that. I'd love to make one from scratch, but that would be pretty wasteful."

"That's what I was thinking. All that shortening and flour! We'd have to leave it behind or throw it away. Unless you think we could use shortening and flour rounds instead of salt rounds." He looked up at his brother and grinned.

Sam gave him one of his famous Sam Winchester dimpled smiles at that point. Dean always felt so special when Sam hit him with one of those. He could feel his toes curling in his boots. He couldn't help himself. He had to touch him. He reached his hand toward Sam and gently placed it on the small of his back. Sam sighed softly at the contact. 

"So... which one do you want?" Dean asked quietly.

"Good question." Sam replied. "Have you thought about what you want to drink?"

"I was going to head over to the beer next and see what they have."

"Okay." Sam responded. He didn't want to move, afraid that Dean would remove his hand. "I think the one in the blue package looks good."

Dean moved forward and grabbed the pie crust. When he stood back up, he settled the crust into the basket.

"Hey!" Dean laughed. "You can put your stuff in there, too."

Sam emptied his hands of all the stuff he had forgotten he was holding. When he looked back at Dean, he noticed an eyelash laying on Dean's cheek. He reached forward and removed it. He looked straight into Dean's eyes and said, "Make a wish!"

Dean started grinning. That made Sam grin, too. Dean raised up on his toes, leaned just the slightest bit forward, pursed his lips and blew the eyelash out of Sam's fingers. 

"My wish already came true!" Dean teased.

Sam cracked up. He reached his hand toward Dean's cheek again and ran his thumb along Dean's cheekbone.

"You can be such a girl, sometimes!" Sam muttered staring intently into Dean's eyes.

"Only for you, Sammy!" Dean smiled in return.

"What did you wish for?" Sam asked.

Dean shook his head in return. "I'm not telling. If I tell, it won't come true!" 

"Aw, c'mon!" Sam whined as he started pushing the cart toward the beer aisle. "You can tell me!"

"Nope!" Dean smiled. He placed his hand under Sam's shirt tails, desperate to feel Sam's skin on his fingertips. All this blessed domesticity was getting him all hot and bothered. He stroked his fingertips along the top of Sam's waistband, and when Sam shivered, Dean grinned. 

"Damn!" Sam grunted. "We need to finish up here and get back to the cabin."

"I agree!" Dean whispered. "Hurry up and finish your list, dude!"

"I'll grab the crackers!" Sam said as he moved quickly to the front of the store again.

When he got back up front, he was confronted with the same choice as before. Which crackers could they agree on? Dean liked saltines with chili, but Sam enjoyed the cornbread ones. 

"Hey, Dean?" He called.

"Yeah?"

"Do you care what I get?" He called again.

"No, Baby Boy! Whatever makes you happy!" Dean called back.

Sam grinned to himself, nodded his head, and grabbed the saltines. They were Dean's favorites after all. When Dean was happy, Sam was happy. Sam put the box in his basket and turned toward the cashier. She smiled at him. She had a really pretty smile.

"Are you finding everything okay?" She asked.

Sam was suddenly concerned. He didn't want to lead her on by being too friendly, but he didn't want to be rude. He looked away and then looked back up at her out of the corner of his eye. 

"I think so." He replied.

"Let me know if there is anything you need help with." She smiled in return.

"Will do!" He laughed and headed toward the back of the store.

Once he got back there, he found Dean leaning against the ice cream freezer. Oh my God! Sam thought. Can anyone look any hotter than that?

He moved toward Dean slowly, pushing the cart to one side so that he could see Dean in all of his glory. Sam moved slowly forward leaning toward Dean. 

"Hey there, stranger!" Dean drawled. "Have you noticed that there aren't any people in this store?"

"Well, there's the woman up front." Sam pointed out. 

"Yeah, but that's it!" Dean said. 

Sam took another step forward, placing his left foot between Dean's slightly spread legs.

"What's your point?" Sam smiled that dimpled smile.

"My point is..." Dean said, looping one of his fingers in Sammy's belt loop and gently pulling him closer. "I can do this and no one can see me."

"Oh!" Sam said softly, moving forward a bit. "I see!" He leaned his forehead down until it gently rested on Dean's. "I think I like this."

"I know I do." Dean responded 

"Mmmm" Sam groaned. He brought his hands up to Dean's face, cupping his jaw. Dean always felt so small with Sam's hands on him like this. Small, but taken care of. Protected. It was an amazing feeling!

Dean wrapped his other arm around Sam's waist. He placed his hand at the top of Sam's rear and slowly let it slide down until he had his hand cupped around the bottom of Sam's left butt cheek. He tugged gently moving Sam even closer. Now their bodies were pressed together in all the right places.

"Dean?" Sam breathed out.

"Yeah, Sammy?" Dean answered tilting his chin up and placing a soft kiss on his brother's lips.

"Do you want to take this back to the cabin before we get too involved here?" Sammy pulled away just a little bit, a sexy little grin on his lips. "I mean, I'm happy either way, but I wasn't sure about exhibitionist actions in small town America."

Dean laughed his sexy, gruff laugh. He nodded his head a little.

"Yeah, we'd better get moving or this could get pretty intense." He leaned up and placed another gentle kiss on Sam's lips. Sam gently slid his hands down Dean's arms and linked their hands together.

"You want vanilla?" Sam asked quietly. 

"Not with you, Sam." Dean smiled, suggestively.

Sam quirked his lips a little and tugged Dean away from the freezer doors. 

"I meant ice cream." Sam laughed.

"Oh!" Dean said and turned toward the basket. "Yeah, that's fine!"

Sam reached in and grabbed a half gallon. He placed the bucket in the basket and then leaned into Dean from behind. He ran his nose from behind Dean's right ear to the middle of his neck and whispered, "Now you know that I am NOT vanilla, don't you?"

Dean chuckled and said, "Oh, yeah!"

Sam popped Dean on the butt and whispered, "I've got all kinds of ideas for what we can do with that ice cream."

Sam grinned and began moving away from Dean and up the aisle. Dean felt a surge of warmth in his belly and began to follow his little brother up the aisle to the front of the store. It was going to be a good night!

Sam had to adjust himself discretely on the way up the aisle. No one had ever gotten to him as quickly as Dean did. That voice, those eyes, the fact that Dean never showed all of that deep sensitivity to anyone else. All of Dean’s protectiveness directed at Sam. Sam knew that he was a lucky, lucky man.

As they reached the front of the store, the young woman at the register was looking a little flushed. Sam had a feeling that their display wasn't as private as they had suspected. This might get interesting.

"Find everything?" She asked as they got closer.

"Yes! Thank you!" Dean drawled in a low voice. Sam's eyes began to move to see where the camera monitors were located. 

As they began unloading their items and placing them on the conveyor belt, he found them just behind where the woman was standing. It would have been easy for her to lean back slightly and see everything that had happened in the store.

"Dean?" Sammy asked, tilting his head toward the monitors, indicating that Dean needed to see something.

"Yeah?" Dean responded, checking what Sam was indicating. When he realized what Sam was showing him, he nodded slightly.

"Did you grab the sour cream?" Sam asked him with a quick tilt of the head, indicating that they were on the same page.

"Crap! No, I forgot." Dean responded.

"Well, you can't make Sour Cream Apple Pie without the sour cream!" Sammy laughed. He raised his eyebrow at Dean, and Dean indicated that he would follow up with the cashier.

"That's true!" Dean returned.

"I'll be right back!" Sammy said and turned to make his way to the refrigerated section, leaving Dean to work his magic. They needed to find out how much she had witnessed and what kind of cover up they needed to do here.

Dean turned back to the woman with a smile on his face. His eyes twinkled again. She smiled back and returned her attention to the groceries in front of her.

"Having a good day?" He asked.

"Yeah," she laughed. "A great day! How about yourself?"

"Oh, yeah!" He responded. Nothing out of the ordinary yet. She seemed friendly enough. "My, uh, brother and I are on vacation. And he promised to make me his famous Sour Cream Apple Pie if I brought him out here for some quiet time. And I just love pie!"

Dean noted her facial expression as her eyes flared in shock when he said brother. She quickly recovered herself and looked up at him with a smile on her face. She looked flushed again, and maybe a little sweaty. She had definitely seen something.

"Your brother?" She asked, her voice slightly wobbly. "I never would have guessed you two were brothers."

"Oh yeah?" Dean smiled back at her, trying to reduce her obvious stress level with charm. "Why is that?"

"You two, uh, don't look that much alike." She answered, meeting his eye.

Dean knew that was the case. It usually helped them out when they were pretending to be agents of some sort or another. It was something they used to their advantage more often than not.

"Yeah, I look like our mom and he looks more like our dad." He laughed. "We get that a lot actually."

Dean was trying to keep up the façade of being a gay man hiding behind the "brother" excuse. It just so happened that the "brother" excuse was the actual truth here. He just hoped this was going to go well for them. The last thing they needed was attention for their relationship in a small-minded town. The way he played this now would determine how pleasant their vacation was actually going to be.

"Oh yeah?" She asked, desperately trying to maintain a neutral expression.

"Get what a lot?" Sam asked as he walked back up to the counter where Dean and the young woman were working on ringing up the groceries. He handed over the sour cream, and looked at both of them curiously.

"That we don't look like brothers." Dean answered with a smile. He knew Sam would play along here and follow his lead.

"Ah!" Sammy responded with a huge grin on his face. "Yeah, that's true! We do hear that a lot." 

"I thought you guys were a couple." The young woman laughed lightly, a slight blush creeping up her cheeks again. "Shows you what I know, don't it?"

Both men laughed quietly. Sam looked away shyly, still a little nervous about their relationship garnering too much attention. Dean caught her eye as he handed over a credit card and said, "We get that a lot, too."

"Do you really?" She asked. "Huh, imagine that!"

Sam smiled again and looked directly at the young woman, trying to gage her reaction to the information she had gotten so far.

"That doesn't bother you, then? If two guys were together?" He asked.

"Nope!" She replied holding eye contact. "Not a bit!"

He smirked briefly then smiled at Dean with that big dimpled smile again. Dean's breath caught in his throat just a little with the force of that smile. Sam's eyes were twinkling brightly. Both men were a little relieved that this young woman wasn't going to cause them any issues.

"How do, uh, other people around here feel about men who are in relationships with each other?" Dean asked in that gruff voice.

"Well... not everyone around here is as open minded as I am." She replied with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Gotcha!" Dean said. When she looked up at Dean again, he gave her a little grin. "I guess you'll just have to let everyone know that you met a couple of brothers today who will be spending some quiet time together out by the lake then."

"I will certainly make sure I mention that." She replied with a conspiratorial grin on her face.

Dean smirked and then said, "I'll make sure I bring you back a slice of Sammy's apple pie. It is seriously the best pie I've ever had. Just like momma used to make!" Dean gave the woman a quick wink just to seal the conspiracy. 

"My name is Maggie," she said laughing and holding out her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"I'm Dean," he said, as he shook her hand. "And this is Sam."

"Very nice to meet you, Maggie!" Sam said as he took her hand in turn. She smiled up at him, and Sam relaxed just a bit more.

"Please don't hesitate to stop back by when you need something." She told them while handing Dean his credit card and his receipt. 

"Thank you." He answered, meaning for more than just the help with the groceries. He began loading the bags into his basket as Sam slid through behind him toward the doors. Dean could feel Sam's hand brushing along the top of his waistband and his breath hitched in his chest. Now that the potential disaster was over, he could feel the heat rising again. Sam was letting him know through that touch that he was feeling it, too. Dean made sure to brush his hand against Sam's as it fell back to his own side, and they smiled at each other again. Both of them saying We're okay without using words.

After making their way outside, Dean said, "Well, that went well."

Sam barked a short laugh and said, "I was really nervous there for a second, but you used that ol' Winchester charm on that poor girl. She probably would have agreed to anything at that point."

"I think you had her going, too." Dean answered. "I think whatever she saw in there had her motor revving."

Sam started handing bags to Dean to load into the backseat. 

"You are such a romantic, Dean!" Sam laughed.

"Hey!" Dean answered smiling. "I call 'em like I see 'em. That girl was seriously turned on!"

Sam's face changed from smiling to smoldering in a second. "So am I. Let's get the hell out of here!"

"Can't argue with the man!" Dean responded climbing into the driver's seat and getting the car started. When Sam got himself situated in the passenger's seat, Dean moved out of the parking space. He placed his arm along the back of the seat again and smiled when Sam's hand found its way onto his leg for the ride back.

“We have to be sure to bring her back a slice of that pie, dude!” Dean stated plainly.

“No doubt.” Sam smiled in return.


End file.
